<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad night by Mio_from_Mars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410461">Bad night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_from_Mars/pseuds/Mio_from_Mars'>Mio_from_Mars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buck has panic attacks, Eddie is being a good friend, M/M, Other, tw death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_from_Mars/pseuds/Mio_from_Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck saves a girl from a car crash that happens to stay with him for the night after an incident. Turns out its pretty good she's there when Buck suffers from a panic attack at night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been long and hard. They had been rushing from one call to another and they were a person short since Chris was sick and Bobby had given Eddie the day off to look after his son since his abuelita was sick herself.</p><p>The last call had been the worst. A nine year old girl had been in a car crash with her mum and dad. Both the mother and the driver from the other car had been dead before the 118 had arrived on scene, the girl's father was in critical condition, the girl was still stuck in the car.</p><p>"Buck, go check on the girl. I'll take the jaws of lif," Bobby calls out as they arrive on scene. Buck does as told. A paramedic informs him that the girl was hiding in the footwell and they hadn't been able to reach her from the front or the other side since the other car was jammed onto half of the family's car. </p><p>Bobby makes quick process with the jaws and Buck opens the door, facing the little girl. She has a laceration on her forehead and a few bleeding scratches that slowly but surely started soaking her clothes but it doesn't seem too bad. "Hey, I'm Buck," Buck says. "Whats your name?" </p><p>"Amelia," the girl answers and stretches her arms towards Buck, who carefully lifts her out. The first ambulance had already taken off with the father and Buck carefully presses the girls head to his neck, shielding her view from the accident and the two dead people.</p><p>Even after Hen had checked her in the paramedic and told her that they were going to take her to the hospital just in case, she wouldn't let go of Buck. Bobby agrees to let Buck join the kid until the social workers or whoever would take her and so the girl spends the next two hours clinging onto Buck until a middle aged woman carefully explains to her that her father has to stay in the hospital and that she would take Amelia to a facility were other kids lived that couldnt live with their parents right now. </p><p>The woman also offers to drop Buck off home so they find themselves in the car together, Amelia in the back and Buck shotgun checking his phone. "Need us to stop somewhere else? The station? You probbaly still got stuff there," Lesley, the social worker, says. Buck turns off his phone and stuffs it into his pocket. "Nah, its fine. Bobby dropped my stuff off at my place."</p><p>As they stop in front of the house Buck lives in, Amelia stares out the window wide eyed. "Is this where you live?" she asks and Buck chuckles. "Yes, here I live. Good night Amelia."</p><p>Amelia seems upset that Buck is actually leaving but both her and Lesley say their goodbye before Buck heads inside. His bag is sitting next to the counter and there is a note on the counter. "Thought you might be hungry, there's some chicken fricassee with rice in the fridge. See you on Monday, enjoy the rest of your weekend," Buck reads Bobby's note out loud and grins as he warms up the food.</p><p>His next hour is spend with showering, eating his dinner and watching Star Wars on TV. Buck is quite surprised when someone knocks at his door as he is cleaning off the dishes. He opens and faces Amelia who is standing in front of the door. "Amelia?" Buck asks and regrets his question the next second because it's obviously her. Buck lets her in quickly as she's just wearing a t-shirt, shorts and a sweatjacket with no shoes and its quite cold outside as ususal in fall.</p><p>"Where did you come from?" Buck asks as he  leads her into the bathroom and helps her dry off, hanging the wet jacket over the shower wall. "I was at the facility thing where Lesley took me but then she left me alone too and it was really scary with all the strange people and so i said I had to go pee shortly after they gave me new clothes and dinner and then I ran off and came here." </p><p>"Amelia," Buck kneels down in front of her, looking up at her. "I want to stay with you," Amelia cries.<br/>"But you cant just leave, I'm sure they are already looking for you. You understand that?" he asks and Amelia nodds.<br/>She hands him a small business card from her pocket. "Lesley Carter," Buck reads out loud, leads Amelia outside to sit on the couch and then dials Lesley's number, explaining everything to her.</p><p>Lesley arrives 15 minutes later. She talks to Amelia for a couple minutes and makes sure she knows that she can't just run off. When Amelia explains that she wants to stay with her Daddy or with Buck, Lesley looks at Buck. "I'd be ok with that. I dont have a second bed but i can turn the sofa into a bed," he says and Amelia smiles at him.</p><p>Lesley agress and promises to sort everything out with the facility. They agree to meet at the hospital at 10 am the next day and then Lesley leaves. Buck explains to Amelia that he'll sleep just above her and Amelia asks if they can leave the couch like that because she doesnt want to sleep in such a big bed on her own. They spend another half an hour on the sofa before the girl nodds off shortly before the end of the movie and Buck drapes a blanket over her before goes upstairs too.</p><p> </p><p>Amelia awakes in the middle of the night. There are weird noises coming from somewhere and she curls up into herself. "Buck? Buck!" she calls out but noone answers. She takes all her courage and remembers her parents telling her that there are no monster so she sneaks up the stairs and finds Buck in his bed, tossing around and crying out for someone named "Eddie"</p><p>Amelia does not know someone named Eddie but she spots his phone next to the bed and manages to unlock it with Bucks finger in a quiet moment. She sits doen on the top of the stairs and searches his contacts for "Eddie".</p><p>A very sleepy sounding man picks up and is  very surprised to hear a kid.</p><p>"Are you Eddie?" Amelia asks.<br/>"Uh... yes. Who are you?" Eddie answers and sits up in bed, starring at his phone for a second to make sure its actually Buck's phone that's calling.<br/>"I'm Amelia." the girl says.<br/>"Uh, why do you have Bucks phone?" Eddie throws a glance at the clock. It's 3:18.<br/>"Because I'm with Buck." <br/>"You're with Buck?"<br/>"Yeah, he rescued me today and they let me stay with him till I can stay with my Daddy or Mommy again. Daddy is in the hospital and I dont know where Mommy is." </p><p>"okay... Why are you calling me?" Eddie asks and wipes his face with his free hand <br/>"Buck is crying," Amelia says and looks at Bucks bed, where he is fidgeting again.<br/>"Is he okay?" Eddie asks concerned and jumps out of bed.<br/>"No, I just said he's crying," the girl says and Eddie can imagine her face. She's probably a bit annoyed by his stupid questions.<br/>"give him the phone." he demands and looks out the window into the dark. The rain has stopped.<br/>"He's asleep."<br/>"Buck is crying in his sleep?" <br/>"Yes and he was calling out for you so I unlocked his phone to call you." Amelia sounds a bit proud of herself, Eddie smiles, he knows this tone from his son. He grabs his jacket and heads for the door to put on his shoes."Okay, listen. I'm gonna come over, I'll be there in 10." he says and stops in the doorway, jogging back to his sons room.<br/>"ok." Amelia answers and Eddie hangs up.</p><p>Chris doesnt even stir as Eddie grabs his kicked off blanket of the floor and wraps him in it like a burrito. He has to fight a bit to buckle the blanket heap in but then they're on the road.</p><p> </p><p>The giel that opens him the door 8 minutes later is around his son's age. <br/>"I'm Eddie." Eddie says and adjusts Chris in his arms.<br/>"I know, there's pictures of you on Bucks phone" the kid says, waving the phone in the air and opens the door wide to let Eddie step in.</p><p>Eddie can hear Buck from the front door and he lays Chris onto the couch downstairs and tells the girl to stay with Chris before he rushes up the stairs. </p><p>Buck is actually crying by now, not just whimpering. His eyes are red and puffy, he's hyperventilating, tossing around and still calling out for Eddie who slips into bed with his friend and puts both arms around him, trying to pin the restless body down by laying half on top of him and hugging him. </p><p>Buck buries his head in the crook of Eddie's neck when his mind takes notice of Eddie's bodywash. He calms down slowly and his cries turn into silent whimpers again. </p><p>"Eddie," Buck calls out. Eddie takes his arms from around Buck and puts them on his cheeks instead, cupping his face. "I'm here Buck. Wake up. It's just a dream," he says and in fact, Buck opens his eyes slowly and blinks a few times, trying to focus on the face of the person above him. </p><p>Eddie comes into focus and a sob rips through the silence as Buck breaks into tears. Eddie rolls off of him and instead leays next to him, pulling Buck half on top of him in the motion until he can bury his head at Eddie's neck again. </p><p>While Eddie strokes his back and murmurs soothing words, Buck calms down until he is asleep once again, calm this time. </p><p>Eddie decides not to go home this night when the clock on the bedside table says half past 4 but he does go downstairs to check on Chris and Amelia who he finds on the couch, each of them using an armrest as a pillow while they share Chris blanket. And they're both awake and looking at him. </p><p>"Daddy? How's Bucky?" Chris asks as Eddie approaches him.<br/>"He's better now and he's asleep." Eddie says and presses a kiss to his sons temple before he kneels on the floor in front of Amelia "Chris shared his blanket with me" the kid smiles lightly. Eddie chuckles. <br/>"You did a good job. Thank you for calling me." he says. </p><p>"I was scared." the girl mumbles and a tear rolls down her cheek as he sits up and hands Eddie Bucks phone.<br/>Chris is already asleep again when Eddie pulls the kid in for a hug and strokes her hair. </p><p>"I know. But you did very well." Eddie praises. "I don't want you to leave now. What if it happens again?" the kid cries out and holds tighter onto Eddie. "We're staying over night. Both Buck and I got the day off today, as well as Chris. We'll see what we'll do later, okay? Try to get some sleep now." </p><p>Amelia nodds and let's go of him, slipping back under the blanket with Chris. Eddie strokes her hair one more time before he heads back up, putting Bucks phone on the bedside table, then quickly slipping out of his shoes and jeans and under the blanket next to Buck, who snuggles up to him within a few seconds. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Buck whispers as Eddie puts his arms around him. "I'm sorry that I'm such a mess and that Amelia had to see me like this and call you and that you had to come with Chris and that you can't go home now. I'm sorry, Eddie." </p><p>"Don't be, Buck. You're gonna be okay. I'm glad Amelia called me. I came here to take care of you. Chris is okay with being here, he asked all day when he's gonna see his Buck again. Amelia was scared but she's gonna be all right and she already made friends with Chris. Try to sleep now. We can talk later if you want," Eddie whispers and presses a kiss to Bucks head.</p><p>"I love you," Buck bursts out before he freezes. <br/>Eddie chuckles, Buck turns his head and frowns at him. "Why is that funny?"</p><p>"Because I love you, too. I love you Buck," Eddie says. Buck smiles and stretches his neck to softly press his lips to Eddie's before laying back.</p><p>It gets quiet within the next 5 minutes as peace and calmness lays itself over the loft.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>